1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of furniture, such as chairs, and more particularly, to a novel replacement seat and back combination adapted to be installed over an existing seat and back serving as a replacement of worn out or discolored chair seats and backs.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In many public areas, such as bowling alleys or the like, a multiplicity of chairs are employed to accommodate customers and the general public. Normally, these chairs are of a mass production design and of low cost so as to permit commercial usage. However, problems and difficulties have been encountered with such chairs or seats, which stem largely from the fact that colors fade, plastic construction cracks, wear and tear destroys visual appeal, and the like. It is the conventional practice to replace such seats and seat backs by disassembling the worn seat from its supporting stanchion or legs, followed by procuring a replacement seat that can be installed on the stanchion or legs. Such a procedure requires the usage of tools and requires disassembly of the seat from the stanchion so that the worn out seat can be discarded and a brand new seat substituted therefor. In other instances, it is common practice to throw the entire seat, stanchion or legs away and replace with a complete chair assemblage. Obviously, any of these prior procedures is expensive, time-consuming, and requires skill to repair or replace.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a simple and economical means for replacing the seat and back of a chair which does not require skill on behalf of personnel. Such a means for replacement must include conformal fitting and color coordination.